The overall mission of the Protein Chemistry core is to provide the necessary equipment and technical support 1) assist investigators in design and purchase of synthetic peptides, 2) coordinate the purchase and generation of custom anti-sera, 3) provide plasmon resonance services for measuring protein-protein interactions, 4) provide a capillary for measuring protein-protein interactions by fluorescence anisotropy, 5) generate peptide arrays for rapid screening of binding determinants on macromolecules and 6) coordinate the submission of samples for analysis by mass spectroscopy. The core will further enhance the scientific exchanges between the four participating research groups and save a substantial amount of research effort and cost for each investigation.